El Mejor Regalo de Navidad
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: SasuXNaru - Yaoi - Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo 2009


**El Mejor Regalo de Navidad - The Best Present for Christmas**

By ShinRine Elric

Romance/Humor

Advertencias: Yaoi (Relación HombreXHombre), Oneshot (capitulo unico).

SasuXNaru

**Disclaimer: Naruto y co. No me pertenecen, todo es del gran Masashi Kishimoto y yo lo uso sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_-¿Cuál crees que es el mejor regalo de Navidad para él?-_

Simple. En mi pareja no existe ese endemoniado regalo.

_-__¿Por qué?-_

Porque el muy imbecil es un maldito "frígido" de los malditos demonios y no cree en nada de la Navidad, por kami-sama que no puedo creer que sea un sea alguien que tenga sangre en las venas.

_-__¿Intentaste investigar acerca de algo que le gustaría tener?-_

Claro que lo intente… pero estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha. Intentar sacarle información es como preguntarle un mudo cual es la respuesta a la teoría de Einstein.

* * *

_-Eh! Temme, ¿no hay algo que en verdad desees para Navidad?-_

_-No.-_

_-Oh! Vamos debe de haber algo que en verdad tengas ganas de tener.-_

_-No.-_

_-Anda maldito Sasuke, ¿Qué acaso de niño no le pedias nada a Santa Clos?-_

_-Mm. Veamos. "¿Matar a Itachi?", oh! Sorpresa, eso no lo cumplio el estupido gordo con traje ridículo, asi que por ultima vez Naruto, No!, no deseo nada de Navidad._

_-Lo de Itachi no cuenta, debiste tener otro deseo antes de eso._

_-Mm. Tsk. Déjame pensar.-_

_-Vamos, tomate tu tiempo debe haber algo… etto… Sasuke… ¿Por qué me abrazas…?- _

_-Ah! Es que estaba pensando en algo que si deseo para Navidad pero eso ya se cumplió hace mucho, lo tomo todos los días por la noche y en realidad dejo de ser un deseo desde que ya no pones mucha resistencia así que en pocas palabras seguimos en las mismas. NO DESEO NADA DE NAVIDAD, ¿Entendido?_

_-¿Nada de nada… nadita?-_

_-No me obligues a golpearte, Dobe.-_

* * *

_-¿Supongo que no insististe__?-_

La verdad es que fue claro con lo que dijo porque después de esa pequeña charla no pude insistir mucho... ahora que lo recuerdo esa noche ni siquiera pude pararme. Maldito Uchiha de mierda.

-_¿Por qué no preguntar a tus amigos?, ¿son sus amigos también, cierto?-_

Bromeas. Ese maldito témpano de hielo no tiene amigos, trate de que sociabilizara con Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee y Neji después de que regreso a la aldea y sabes lo que dijo…

_-¿Qué?__-_

De Shikamaru dijo que para él era como un oso y que no tenia intenciones de parecer estupido hablando con un oso, de Shino no hizo comentarios… pienso que es porque ambos permanecerían callados, de Kiba solo dijo "pulgas", al pobre de Chouji lo confundió con el vecino, con Lee solo me señalo sus "cejas" y comprendí que al igual que yo estaría mas concentrado en saber porque será que Lee tiene las cejas tan encrespadas que en poder entablar alguna clase de conversación por lo que solo quedo Neji y pensé que con Neji seria diferente pero… la idea de un Neji-Sasuke-charla y café no queda en mi mente, así que no entraron como opción.

_-Bueno, ¿Por qué no pedir sus opiniones…-_

Y ahí vamos de nuevo… claro que lo hice, me dieron sus simples y sencillas respuestas…

* * *

_Shikamaru: -__No tengo la menor idea. Que problemático eres, Naruto.-_

_Shino: -__una cucaracha…-_

_Kiba: -__A ese maldito lo único que se me ocurre poder regalarle es un perro bulldog, al menos se morderían el uno al otro y dejarían de morder otra cosa, lo haría por tu bien Naruto.-_

_Chouji: -Yo le __daría una membresía para comer gratis por un año entero en algún restaurante de Konoha, recuerda que paso mas de tres años lejos de la comida típica de su aldea…-_

_Lee: -A Sasuke-kun lo que le hace falta es la motivación que solo la llama de la juventud puede darle._

* * *

Así que como veras ninguno supo darme una respuesta concisa, a decir verdad las únicas coherentes fueron la de Shikamaru y Chouji, ya que Kiba no se que quiso decir con eso de lo que lo hace por mi bien y con Lee lo único que hice fue tratar de que mi mente no idealizara la idea de Sasuke en un traje verde.

_-Naruto… y ¿Neji?, ¿acaso no le preguntaste a él?-_

Lo único que hizo fue mirarme y movió la cabeza en forma de negación. ¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso?...

_-Oye… y ¿Por qué no le preguntas a…?-_

Si hablas de Sai… mejor dejémoslo en una silencios respuesta.

-_No me digas, te dijo que le regalaras un alargador de pe…-_

Cállate… además créeme no lo necesita.

-_Mm. Creo que en ese sentido es mejor dejarlo así, y ¿que tal con las chicas?, hay veces que la opinión de una mujer es mucho mejor que la de todo los hombres._

Si estoy recurriendo a ti es porque agote todos mis recursos, siendo un shinobi experimentado y el mejor de aldea no crees que era obvio que les preguntara a las chicas.

_-No alardees tanto que puedes morderte la lengua. ¿Y… cual fue su opinión?-_

Kuso… lo único que escuche fue chillidos y berridos cuando a Sakura-chan se le ocurrió la idea de regalar "calzoncillos" y la única que no termino en el escándalo fue Hinata… pero cuando intente pedir su opinión cayó como mosquito fulminado al piso.

-_Vaya, es extraño pensar que un simple chico como Sasuke fuera tan difícil de descifrar en sus gustos…-_

Ese imbecil, ¿Cómo puedo vivir con él y no saber que es lo que le gusta?

-_Piensa Naruto, ¿Ropa?-_

Mala idea. En su cumpleaños intente regalarle unos pantalones nuevos e incluso me esforcé por regalarle al maldito bastardo una polera que cubriera mas que su maldito traje… hasta mande bordar el endemoniado símbolo del clan Uchiha.

_-¿Y…?-_

El bastardo dijo que no era su estilo y que gustaba de ir enseñando cuanto él quisiera, ni siquiera hizo el intento de ponerse los pantalones. Cabrón de mierda!! ttebayo…

-¿_Qué tal chocolates o alguna golosina?-_

Uchiha Sasuke igual a "cero cosas azucaradas o cualquier cosa que contenga glucosa artificial.

-_Bueno, entonces ¿que tal si pruebas el regalarle una canasta de frutas?-_

Esa seria una buena opción si no la hubiera intentado antes, tu sabes que es ¿**Kumquat, Maracuyá o Litchi**?

-_No. ¿Qué son?-_

Son sus malditas frutas favoritas, no se donde diablos las consigue ese temme pero siempre tiene lleno el refrigerador con esas cosas extrañas.

-_Si que es raro, se nos están acabando las opciones… ¿Videojuegos?-_

Sasuke no ve la televisión dice que atrofia la mente y que solo los estupidos usan los videojuegos porque es su única salida a un mundo sub-realista que los libre de su eterna condena.

_-Uchiha del demonio… Bien. ¿Alguna chuchería para la casa?_

Acaso lo crees un esposo hogareño que busque ponerle un toque "femenino" a la casa, hablamos de todo un barrio y que solo ocupamos el mínimo diez por ciento de todo ese inmenso pedazo de propiedad. Incluso el maldito cabron quiso cambiar mi apellido de Uzumaki a Uchiha por supuesto que peleamos y aunque el maldito gano de cierta manera llegamos aun término en el cual acordamos ser Uchiha-Uzumaki.

_-Naruto… todo eso ya lo sabía, estas aquí para tratar de encontrar alguna opción de regalo para el Uchiha no estas para tratar de arreglar tus problemas conyugales, tu eres el baka por haber aceptado firmar ese papel donde se cambia tu apellido sin estar casado, __así que deja de quejarte y enfócate de una buena vez en que mas puedes regalarle-_

¡Maldición!!!, eso es lo que intento.

-¿_Alguna arma Shinobi?-_

Su familia tiene toda una galería de armas.

-¿_Has pensado en simplemente darle el dinero y que el lo use como mejor le plazca?-_

Tendría dos respuestas cuando le regale eso… "Es todo lo que puedes darme ó es todo lo que gana el próximo Hokage".

-_Vaya… pues me rindo, tu "novio" es más difícil que el mismísimo demonio en persona, mi único consejo es que hagas lo mismo que hiciste el año pasado cuando de nueva cuenta recurriste a mi en busca de ayuda.-_

¡De nuevo!!!. Nee… me niego rotundamente.

-¿_Se te ocurre algo mejor?-_

No.

-_Entonces lárgate de mi oficina y prepara la "bendita" sorpresa.-_

Mmmm… como diría Sai, "Uchiha bastardo", ttebayo!. Ahh!!… tienes razón, tendré que usar la misma táctica del año pasado… creo que con Sasuke las navidades se volverán una tradición demasiado extraña.

-_Se que en el fondo Sasuke se alegrara, recuerda que al final la intención es lo que cuenta. Feliz Navidad, Naruto.-_

Feliz Navidad, Oba-chan y gracias.

-_Antes de que te marches, Naruto… mi deseo de Navidad es que de una puta vez dejes de llamarme "__Oba-chan"-_

Esta bien, esta bien… lo intentare, ttebayo!!, solo recuerda que los deseos se cumplen hasta vuelta de año y que para eso aun faltan poco mas de cinco días y que por consecuencia de hoy al treinta y uno de Diciembre aun puedo llamarte "Oba-chan, vieja Tsunade o vieja Hokage" o… lo que se me ocurra…

-¡¡_NARUTO!!!!. Lárgate de una putisima vez, que el día de hoy te estoy teniendo mucha paciencia por ser vísperas de noche buena y mas vale que lo creas… la estas agotando.-_

Ya me fui.

* * *

_  
_**Mansión Uchiha – Residencia "Uchiha-Uzumaki"**

**24 de Diciembre del año en curso. Noche Buena – 11:30pm**

_-Más vale que ese Temme agradezca lo que hago por él, __quizás Tsunade "oba-chan" tenga razón… lo que cuenta es la intención. Mierda de Uchiha, lo que tengo que hacer por ti, frigido del demonio… no te pueden gustar las cosas más sencillas…-_

* * *

**Mansión Uchiha – Residencia "Uchiha-Uzumaki"**

**25 de Diciembre del año en curso. Navidad. 7:00am**

Sasuke Uchiha se levantaba como si fuera una mañana común y corriente, las Navidades para el eran un punto muy aparte en su vida que si no fuera por su hiperactiva pareja se olvidaría que ese día era especial para la demás gente.

Se despabilaba con sus dos manos masajeando su rostro, volteando a ver si de casualidad hallaba aquel bulto de melena amarilla a su lado… pero su sorpresa fue que a su lado solo se encontraban las sabanas revueltas y la almohada a medias caer por lo que supuso que como la Navidad pasada el rubio había despertado antes con la ilusión de un niño de menos de diez años esperando encontrar un regalo en el pino que se encontraba en la sala de su casa. Aquel pino había sido un capricho del Uzumaki ya que si por Sasuke fuera abría optado por poner un misero adorno en la puerta del barrio. Simple, sencillo y muy al estilo Uchiha… en el fondo penso "Hago mucho por mi dobe".

Después de echar un poco de agua en su rostro y lavar muy bien sus dientes bajo para acompañar a su "dobe" en su misión de abrir regalos.

¿Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquel árbol navideño?...

Ahí parado junto a este, vistiendo unos pantaloncillos de terciopelo rojo y una polera del mismo color e inclusive del mismo material, con una simbólica cajita en mano y un enorme moño de regalo –y cuando digo enorme… quiero decir ENORME ya que literalmente aplastaba la abultada cabeza rubia- estaba Naruto Uzumaki… su nombrada "pareja".

Camino hacia él, lentamente mientras con disimulo en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de risa. ¡Si!, Sasuke Uchiha estaba riendo. Llego hasta donde estaba el oji-azul, lo miro de abajo hacia a arriba, le era difícil no soltar la carcajada.

_-__Naruto…¿Otra vez?-_

A eso se refería Tsunade con "lo mismo del año pasado". La historia era básica, Naruto se había quedado sin opciones de regalo y puesto que el Uchiha -aunque fuera un "maldito de mierda" según el mismo Naruto- siempre le regalaba cosas buenas… como miles de cupones para "Ramen" gratis en el Ichikaru, un kit completo de armas shinobi que incluia Kunais y Shuikens de primera mano, ropa muy al estilo Uzumaki (naranja con negro)… incluso le regalaba la mejor colección de pergaminos para que el rubio llegara a ser el Hokage que tanto anhelaba, así que él solo pudo recurrir a una cosa para demostrarle al moreno cuanto lo quería.

Regalarse el mismo.

Al principio en aquella Navidad el Uchiha no se lo podía creer. "Debe ser una broma". Pensó. Pero cuando el mismo Naruto se le acerco, lo beso y cedió ante todo lo que dijera el dueño del sharingan por ese día entero supo que no se trataba de una broma y es que cuando el Uchiha escucho "soy tu regalo de Navidad" supo que no se arrepentía de regresar a la aldea.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, después de un año, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo cabeza hueca atolondrado de siempre, sus suposiciones fueron ciertas cuando lo vio charlando con Shikamaru y compañía, así también cuando pasaba por las tiendas tratando de encontrar algún regalo incluso hasta cuando regresando de una misión fue con Kakashi a preguntarle si en Suna vendían "Maracuya", pero lo que más le hizo gracia fue la charla que había tenido con Tsunade… un año atrás lo único que le dio como consejo la vieja Hokage fue "ponte un moño de regalo y dile –Sasuke, tómame!-.

Era obvio que su "dobe-cabeza hueca" había echado mil y un maldiciones a la vieja pero lo curioso fue que le hizo caso y no solo eso lo volvía a repetir…lo hacia todo exactamente igual, bueno casi todo…

_-Debo de admitir que la polera y los pantaloncillos son algo nuevo que añadiste, ¿cierto?-_ decía mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa cínica al rubio.

-_Callate Temme-_ Naruto volteo su mirada desviándola del Uchiha e inclino la cabeza hacia abajo mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un torno carmesí-_ Se me acabaron las ideas, bastardo. Feliz Navidad…ttebayo!-_ susurro en voz baja.

_-Tsk. Si que eres un Usuratonkachi, a estas alturas deberías de saber que tu siempre serás mi mejor regalo.-_ El Uchiha tomo de la barbilla a Naruto, volteo su cabeza mientras este solo miraba y después simplemente el Uchiha lo beso.

Ese día Naruto agradeció haber vuelto a tomar el consejo de Tsunade pero maldijo al Uchiha por muchas cosas…

-_Por cierto… también me gusta mucho las __**fresas**__ y las __**trufas**__, solo para que sepas que hacer el año que entra. Feliz Navidad, Naruto- _

_-Uchiha de Mierda.-_

**_°°Owari°°_**

* * *

**Frutas Exóticas**

**Kumquat**: También llamada "naranja enana", esta fruta proviene de China y Vietnam, se cultiva en países subtropicales, incluso en España. La variedad más conocida es la ovalada. Destaca por su alto contenido en Vitamina C. De unos 20 gr. Aproximadamente de peso, su piel es lisa y ligeramente ácida; su carne es un poco amarga y suele consumirse en jarabe; también se puede utilizar para hacer o decorar postres  
**Maracuyá**: Originaria de Brasil, hoy se cultiva también en Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Es una variedad, incluso la más popular, de la fruta de la pasión (pasiflora). Se consume sólo la pulpa, ya que la cáscara es dura. Aporta vitaminas A, C, del grupo B y además calcio, hierro y fósforo. Es una pequeña fruta de aproximadamente 7 cm. de largo y 100grs. de peso. Su sabor es agrio, pero muy aromático, semejante a la naranja. Ideal para elaborar postres y bebidas.  
**Litchi**: Proveniente de China, en dónde se cultiva desde hace milenios; su cultivo se produce en climas tropicales con lluvias estivales. Su piel es rugosa y no muy agradable a la vista, pero su interior es muy blando, de color blanco vidrioso y muy jugoso, delicioso, con un sabor agridulce, el cual aporta agua, Vitamina C, potasio y magnesio, entre otros minerales. Se combina en ensaladas e incluso en platos como arroz o carne de res o pollo.

_**Pienso que Sasuke gusta de hacerle la vida medio imposible a Naruto.**_

**Frutas Afrodisíacas**

**Trufas**: Los griegos y los romanos consideraban que la trufa era afrodisíaca. Al parecer estimula y sensibiliza la piel cuando se toca.

**Fresas**: Es la perfecta comida para los amantes "invita al amor y es descrita en la literatura erótica como "pezones de fruta". Ambas son ricas en vitamina C y para hacer postres son deliciosas.

_**Estas las pensé gracias a la gran Naruko ya que en su fic titulado "Un kilo de tomates" mencionaba que al Uchiha le gustaban los tomates por aquello del "no se vaya a entumir" y pues me dije a mi misma "si lo hace con verduras, que no lo haga con frutas".**_

Pensaba hacer algo más dramatico o mas romantico para Navidad pero salio esto que es más comico y es como alguna vez me imagine la Navidad de Naruto a lado de Sasuke y es que para ser sincera conozco a varias personas que por kami-sama como batallas para escogerles un regalo. Todo para que al final te salga con que "me hubieras comprado esto… estaba mas barato".

En fin, espero les agrade.

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2009. QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN.**

**SASUXNARUXSASU FOR EVER.**


End file.
